Giving Love A Second Chance
by Equus2011
Summary: Kikyo has watched from a far as everyone has somebody.Especialy Inuyasha. She has come to terms that he can't be her's. But as people say their's somebody for everyone..I know I suck at summary's, so just bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

Giving love a second chance 

Hello and this is yours truly 'Please Don't be a Douche'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR POTC!!! Although I wish…

"Oh and I know yall are going to say Don't be a Douche?! You're a Douche!"

(.) Enjoy!!

Chapter 1:

The night was dark, eerie as rain fell around them lightly, all had at least an injury on their body. A large circle was made around a single person. "Naraku, we've finally got you cornered you have no where else to go and, Inuyasha smirked as he lifted the tetsusaiga above his head, you ain't getting out alive!!"

"Wind Scar!!!" Inuyasha yelled sending the energy blast towards Naraku. Naraku smirked as he erected a barrier around himself. Come on Inuyasha, can't you do better than that? Shut up Naraku! Inuyasha said with an aggravated expression on his features. "Jeeze mutt can't you do anything right?" Kouga asked in an annoyed smug tone. Inuyasha growled; watch what you say wolf you're next!"

Kouga laughed, "Oohh I'm so scared- I'm shaking in my wolf fur boots." Shut the hell up you mangy wolf!!" Inuyasha yelled and lunged at Kouga who got into his wolf stance and smirked, "Bring-it-on." "Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled, SIT!!! Inuyasha yelped as he fell face first. Everyone sweat dropped. "Inuyasha right now isn't the place and time to fight Kouga to the death to win my love," Kagome said in a serious tone. "W-What?!" Inuyasha spluttered out and light blush on his cheeks.

"You heard me, now can we get back to fighting Naraku?!! Once the spell wore off, Inuyasha jumped up, slightly stretching, and got back into a fighting stance facing Naraku who looked bored.

" I'm growing tired of this," Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice and unsheathed his Tokijin it pulsed a dark red as Sesshomaru ran forward with great demon speed and slashed at a waiting Naraku's Barrier. Tokijin's demonic power collided with Naraku's barrier with a loud electric blast causing everyone to duck as debris flew every where.

Sesshomaru kept the Tokijin steady as Naraku attempted to remove his sword from atop of his barrier. Naraku chose the next best thing everyone guessed and shot a tentacle towards Sesshomaru through the barrier. Sesshomaru catching Naraku's trick and jumped away from being devoured to become apart of his body.

Lord Sesshomaru!! Rin and Jaken yelled out in worry from behind a tree guarded by AH and UN. Rin ran forward towards him. "Rin, Stay back", Sesshomaru ordered with a hint of impatients. "But Lord Sess--, Rin started. "Rin do as I say, you are tiring my patience ". "Yes lord Sesshomaru", Rin replied in a subdued tone and hurried back to a chuckling Jaken. "Stupid Human", Jaken said with a sneer and pulled her back behind the tree reprimanding over her rash actions and getting in their lord's way." It's my turn", Kouga said with the smug tone still intacted, "Say your prayers Naraku, because today I'm going to avenge my comrades! Kouga jumped into the rainy night air and started sending blows to Naraku's barrier.

"Yay, go Kouga!!" Ayame cheered loudly unembarrassed with little hearts in her eyes. Kouga jumped back and turned around and winked towards Ayame who squealed in delight, "I love you Kouga!!" you're the strongest demon alive!!!" she yelled like some crazy fan girl. "I know babe, I know", Kouga said in a smooth tone as he landed on his feet after Naraku sent a tentacle at him which he stomped on effortlessly. "Wow, I wish someone rooted for me like that", Miroku muttered from beside Sango who threw her Hirakotsu at one of Naraku's demons," With a devotion to let me do whatever I want to them", Miroku said and lowered his hand behind Sango who wasn't aware of his heinous deed at the moment…

Everyone looked around as a loud smack could be heard across the field. Shippo sighed, "Miroku will never learn". Kouga continued his ineffective attacks which came to an abrupt end as Naraku Sent miasma straight into his face causing him to jump back, covering his mouth and nose. Naraku sent tentacles at him making it hard to dodge his onslaught as he began to feel woozy and everything was beginning to blur in his sky blue eyes." D-damn you… N-Naraku!" "Kouga"!! Ayame yelled and ran to him and dropped to her knees, bringing him into her arms pulling him to her chest. "Oh Kouga, my poor baby", Ayame cooed brushing a stray hair from his face." "Ayame, I'm alright, could you let me go now"? Kouga asked slightly blushing. "Wind Tunnel"!!!! Miroku yelled drawing in demons. "Fool, Naraku chuckled, "those weren't demons… Miroku looked at him in confusion.

Miroku suddenly understood as the blood from his face drained giving him a death look about him. He fell to his knees gripping his wind tunnel and wincing loudly in pain. "Miroku"!! Sango yelled desperately and ran to him deflecting demons along the way which was cut short as a tentacle caught her leg causing her to fall to the ground with a thud."AAhh!!" Sango yelped as she was dragged towards Naraku who was waiting beside her brother Kohaku, with his sickle raised waiting for her to be near to end her life.

"Oh no Sango!!" Kagome yelled and quickly notched an arrow through her battle worn bow and fired at the tentacle. It burned to ashes as Sango was released. "Thanks Kagome"! Sango said to her gratefully and ran the rest of the way to Miroku. Kagome shot an arrow at a demon coming at her from the side, but when she turned she was attacked by Naraku. Kagome struggled against Naraku's grip gasping for air.

Naraku smirked as he tightened his grip around her neck anticipating wringing the life from her body. Inuyasha sliced a demon in half and turned to look at Naraku who disappeared from last he saw him. He's soul began to blaze in hate as he found him with his hand around Kagome's neck who was turning slightly blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Naraku you bastard"!! Get you your filthy hands off of Kagome!! Inuyasha roared and raced towards Naraku who had a crazed look in his eyes, "Today my dear Kagome you will die"…

A little ways into the forest laid an unconscious Kikyo, who was beginning to stir. She opened her eyes to reveal mesmerizing light brown, hazel. She was in a forest confused as anyone who would wake in a forest. Suddenly it began to come back to her. The fight. Naraku. Kikyo looked around franticly for her bow. She felt relief overcome her as she spotted them a little further away from her current position. Kikyo pulled her self to her feet with the tree branch above her. She moved slowly to her bow noting on how weak she felt at the moment. She kneeled for her long crafted wooden bow griping it and with all her might she pulled her self up on her own, without trees or any nature giving thing to help her. Kikyo began to sense Naraku's demonic aura which was not too far off. "Naraku", you will pay, this is your last day on earth, we'll be joining each other soon…In hell".

* * *

"Well that was the first chap. of "Giving Love A Second Chance"!! (sigh) I'm so proud of myself. I hope you liked it. Not much is really happening in this chapter, i'm sorry for the inconvience, but it all will fall into place soon..I think...maybe...OOOHHH!!! the pressure!! Please Review!! 

"Oh and Please Don't be a Douche..."


	2. Chapter 2

Giving Love A Second…. 

Hello I'm 'Please Don't A Douche'! Bringing you Chapter 2!

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEANS Either..

"Oh and I Know Yall are Going to read my pename and send some off the subject message about it and i'll just tell you now,

the reason why I did this penname is because wanted to be unique about it not the same names people use over and over again. and..

because I thought it was funny.. Enjoy Chapter 2 Everyone!!!

Chapter 2 

Kikyo had a difficult time getting to the Battle site, since her dead souls were drawn Naraku's wretched miasma. She stumbled over fallen rocks, tree roots and other non-trivial things ( plants, animals, etc.).

Kikyo's breathing was shallow as she used her bow for to help support her self and hopefully get her to her destination. Her body felt heavier than usual, she was sure that if she was a alive and could feel at that moment, she would likely pass out from the amount of injuries she sustained recently or die.

Even though Kikyo was not quite fond of departing from the world once more, she knew it couldn't be avoided much longer.

"_As long as I can take Naraku with me, I will go without a fuss_," Kikyo thought darkly to herself as she pulled back a tree's limb which blocked her path. "_Even if means I have to leave Inuyasha in the arms of that little fool"_, Kikyo stepped forward not noticing she was on a ledge, immediately spotting the dark wavy hair of Naraku with his back to her currently in a battle with Inuyasha .

" Naraku", Kikyo sneered in disgust and stepped head once more. Kikyo's breath caught in her throat as she felt the wind rushing up to her face as descended to the ground. Kikyo reached out to a tree branch jutting out of the side of the cliff. She barely caught it with the tips of her fingers but gripped it tighter.

Breathing in deeply and faster, eyes wide with the thought of falling to her death, even though it wouldn't be her first time. Once Kikyo got a hold of a steady breath she sadly chuckled to her self_." It's not like it'll make a difference, I'm already dead…but I don't want to fall down there anyways. Might as well look for another way down"._ Kikyo looked around to see if she can some how ease her way down to the ground. Her eye caught a river below her.

"_If I plan this correctly I will be alright, I bit drenched, but alright_." Kikyo timed her next move by waiting for the sudden gust of wind to pass, which probably could have blown her off course into the tree a little ways down river.

Kikyo breathed in deeply before launching herself from the side of the cliff…

Inuyasha ran at Naraku sword raised once again attacking, who still had Kagome in his clutches. Naraku smirked as he conjured up another barrier just as Tetsasugia made contact with it, sending Inuyasha spiraling away from the demon. Inuyasha skidded a few feet away from Naraku's barrier but in a matter of time sprung back on to his feet ready for another round.

"How unfortunate for you Inuyasha , you can't break my barrier and I'm about to kill your mate."

"MATE?!!" Everyone yelled in surprise and looked towards an embarrassed Inuyasha. "I didn't know you had it in you , Inuyasha", Miroku slyly pointed out weakly. "Yah!", Shippo said in excitement, "finally Inuyasha came to his senses and forgot about Kikyo"!

In a blink of an eye a arrow flew past the group and hit Naraku's barrier causing it to shatter like glass.

Shippo yelped and ran up to Sango's shoulder where he buried his head into the crook of her neck.

Naraku cried out in pain as the arrow pierced his side causing him to drop Kagome. Kagome hit the ground coughing and with all her strength she scrambled back to the group Inuyasha meeting her half-way. "Kagome are you alright?", Inuyasha asked in a soft worried voice as he held her in his arms in a embrace. She nodded, " Yes, I'm alright." Inuyasha gave her a hug and turned to see where the arrow came from.

Inuyasha knew it was wrong to try and cover up the fact he was hugging Kagome by pushing her away kind of roughly. "Hey!" Kagome yelled at him as he pushed her away, "What's your problem?!" He didn't answer her he just kept looking towards the forest.

Everyone did the same, curious to see what made Inuyasha react that way towards Kagome. They got their answer as someone emerged from the forest suddenly. "…Kikyo.."

* * *

"Hello yall it's me your lovable author 'Please Don't be a Douche'! I know this Chapter isn't as long as the first but hopefully all that's happend in it , makes up for all the short comings of this Chapter." "Well I hope you enjoyed, Please Review so I can see what you think about it and i want your honest opinion so i can attempt to make the story a bit more to your liking or i'll just blow you off if i don't like your idea's but still send them in for all i know everyone could hate this story just because kikyo is the main character and not Kagome. I hate Kagome truthfully, i think she's weak and whines too much. Anyways Don't mind me i'm just stating my opinion... 


	3. Authours Note: Not a Douche anymore

Dear Fans, by unexpecting and tragic turn of events, my mom found out about my penname, so I have to change it So I have to think of a new one, but don't fear, I'll still get my chapters to you. Sincerly and a forever missed penname, 'Please Don't be a Douche'


	4. Hell

Giving Love A Second Chance…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR POTC!!

Hello everyone this is chapter 3-' Cake Cookies!!!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3:

Kikyo made her way over to a glaring Naraku, with a look of determination, "This time Naraku, you will not escape". Naraku narrowed his eyes at her and shot a tentacle at the maiden.

"Your trickery will not work on me", Kikyo held up her bow and deflected away from her just like she once did when Tsubaki tried to surprise attack her.

"I thought you were dead, Kikyo", Naraku sneered at her. "Pushing me off a cliff is hardly a quick death Naraku", Kikyo answered in the same manner as she stood a mere foot away from him.

Naraku stared at her as if contemplating his next move. Energy began to cackle around him a moment later.

Inuyasha looked at Naraku suspiciously, watching to make sure he didn't attack Kikyo.

Kikyo knew Naraku's next move and drew her bow pointing it at the infant little ways off with Kagura and Kanna.

"Try anything and I purify the infant", Kikyo smiled eerily, "or should I say heart?"

"How clever of you Kikyo", Naraku said with a smirk and lifted his hand to the sky. Everyone watched in awe as thunder began to surround them. "But, I'll kill you before you get near my incarnations"!

Kikyo, realizing the trouble they were in conjured up a barrier around them.

"Kikyo"! Inuyasha called out leaping to her and gathered her up into his arms, hurrying back over to the assembled group.

Inuyasha set her down on her feet with the look of concern etched on his hard features.

"Are you alright Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked not noticing the look of betrayal in Kagome's eyes.

"Yes," She answered stiffly not liking the dirty looks everyone was giving her and turned her gaze from the group to Naraku.

"_It's now or never, I'll have to began the spell in order to rid us all of Naraku, Once and for all"!!_ "Kikyo!" Inuyasha's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Narrowing her brown eyes at him she replied, "What is it Inuyasha?!" Kikyo snapped. Inuyasha flinched slightly at the tone of her voice, "I was wondering what Naraku meant when he said you were dead". Kikyo laughed, "Oh please Inuyasha, don't make me laugh, you? Caring about me?" Inuyasha stared at Kikyo in confusion.

"I heard what that fox demon said, about you finally forgetting about me", Kikyo told him with a smug smile.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo hate clear in his eyes, making the small the little demon to hide behind Sango again.

Kagome saw this interaction between the two demons and stepped in, "Don't be mad at Shippo, He was only telling the truth!" "Shut up!" Kagome flinched at Inuyasha's Tone, "I've never forgotten about Kikyo, not once!!" Kikyo watched the couple argue and decided to add something as well," I hope you know just from this declaration I will not forgive you for going behind my back Inuyasha," Kikyo said coldly. Inuyasha's ears drooped against his head, "K-Kikyo I--- "I don't want to hear it Inuyasha, your wasting your breath."

"But Kikyo, I was lonely at the time and you weren't there, and I found someone to fill the void you left me fifty years ago", Inuyasha said guiltiness clear in his voice.

"And that is your reason?" Kikyo said with a chuckle, "I hope you remember that promise you made me, no one else will have you".

"Yeah right you witch! Inuyasha loves Kagome not a dead person like you!!" Shippo yelled at her, his voice trembling a bit.

"What was that demon?" Kikyo asked a bit of anger in her voice. "You heard me you---, Shippo didn't get to finish his sentence as Inuyasha held him up by his shirt, his fist raised ready to pummel the poor little guy. Shippo yelped in fright. "Inuyasha!!" Everyone yelled (except Kikyo), Put Shippo down!!"

"No way, this little bastard is going to learn his lesson", Inuyasha spat out, anger practically spilling from his aura.

"INUYASHA SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, and SIT!!!!!" Kagome screamed grabbing Shippo before Inuyasha began to hit the ground multiple times.

Kikyo watched in disgust as Inuyasha hit the ground over and over again and as everyone cheered and made sure Shippo was alright.

"You people are a waste of time," Kikyo said to them and walked over to Inuyasha after the spell wore off and checked for injuries.

After looking him over and helping him sit up Kikyo turned to Kagome who she saw glaring at her while stroking Shippo's tail, "Tell me, Kagome, Do you trust Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Kikyo in confusion but nodded and spoke, "Of course I trust him, mated with him didn't I?" Kikyo smiled and gripped Inuyasha's beads around his neck and pulled.

Everyone watched in surprise as the beads broke off, scattering away in different directions.

Kagome's mouth dropped as she ran to Kikyo, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!!!" Kikyo ignored her and pulled Inuyasha to his feet. "I have things to do," Kikyo let Inuyasha go and made her way out of the barrier.

"Kikyo…Why?!" Kagome asked in a small voice tears in her eyes. "What's the matter Kagome? Don't you _trust Him?"_ Kikyo asked turning to face her, "The way I see it is you never trusted Inuyasha, that's why you kept him on a leash so you can control him."

Kikyo looked at Kagome for a moment before continuing with her plan and began chanting.

"Finally come back out to play Kikyo?" Naraku asked the lighting still gathering around them.

Kikyo didn't answer and kept chanting under her breath. Naraku chuckled darkly, "I know what you're planning Kikyo, and it's not going to work"!! Naraku floated over to her standing in front of her and shot a tentacle at her.

Kikyo grabbed the tentacle and smirked, "Foolish Naraku, wrong move!!" The ground beneath Naraku and Kikyo's feet disappeared and they began to lower into the ground, lights going off all around them.

Naraku realizing what was going on tried to extract his tentacle he succeeded in ripping it out of Kikyo's hands. Kikyo latched herself onto him, hugging him, keeping him from going any where. "Today is the day you and I will enter hell Naraku!!" Kikyo said to him with malice.

Inuyasha realizing finally what she was doing attempted to run out the barrier, but was thrown back. Inuyasha got up fast and ran back at the barrier beating his fist against it screaming out to Kikyo. "KIKYO!! NO DON"T DO IT!!!" Inuyasha yelled to her, tears starting to gather in his eyes.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with a sad smile, "This is it for me Inuyasha, I've been on this earth for way to long, and I've over stayed my welcome", don't worry about me anymore, and stay with Kagome." I see it's where you belong now, our chance to together have passed us by".

Kikyo and Naraku's torso's was the only thing visible to everyone now. Kikyo looked towards the infant and Kanna and Kagura. Kikyo began to chant again in a rapid pace before she disappeared. The incarnations were walking towards the two.

Kagura tried to turn away but kept walking until they stood above their master and Kikyo. Kikyo beckoned them closer making them walk down into the now forming pit, with out their own free will.

Kikyo held the three four close creating a barrier around them so they couldn't escape. "This is the…end, Kikyo said softly to herself hearing Inuyasha for the last time call out her name before she felt extremely tried and closed her eyes, _"I Love...you...Inuyasha..._

* * *

**I Hope you Liked it, Please Review!! - Cake Cookies**


	5. Hopeful Possibility'sNOT A CHAPTER

Hey every one, i'm sorry about not updating sooner. things been going on in my life and-GOD I HATE BIOLOGY!!!!-(cough,cough) sorry about that, but as a treat you get to choose where kikyo goes (it's going to be a crossover) so these are the choices:

**Harry potter **

**D.N. Angel**

**Pirates of the caribbean**

**Naruto**

**Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse**

**Or something else... If I like it... **

But I can't think of anymore,(shakes head) you know.. it's sad when you think you get to a point when you know too much anime. Eversince I was six, i've been watching anime. But that's besides the point please send what you think and hopefully i can continue the story.

-**The Wicked Mistress- - Sorry, but there has to be a Deadline. Polls will stop on: 11/24/07

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey yall it's wicked mistress and I've come to bring you the news on who won!!

And the winner is….DN ANGEL!!! won't be featured in this story though I really wanna do my best on something I'm interested at the moment and I really feel like doing some Ginny bashing so Harry Potter it is!! But I will be doing a dn angel story, so don't fret.

I know I probably will lose fans but I have all that I want to do in my head right now and I don't want it to go to waste.

**Giving love a second chance Ch.6**

Recap:_ No Kikyo, Don't do it!! As they descended down to hell. Kikyo smiled sadly, "I Love you Inuyasha…"

* * *

_

Darkness is all Kikyo could see as she fell to a white flooring. "is this hell?_"._

"_No…it is not Kikyo …." _Kikyo looked around in confusion as the voice spoke, "Who is there"?!

There was silence for a moment then it spoke again, _"My dear... you are not meant to reside in hell… you have a greater purpose… your true destiny… _"My true destiny…?", Kikyo chuckled sadly , " I'm sorry, but I believe your wrong, my purpose has been fulfilled, I brought Naraku to hell with me and -"

"_Yes you did, dear, he may have did wrong by you, but your true enemy is reeking havoc in your home land." "_Home land ?", Kikyo was stumped, " What home land, Japan? I already finished Naraku off ."

"_Though your origins are from Japan, you are not from Japan… you were born into a powerful world where your ancestors, an ancient bloodline, has ruled though it may not seem that way the reason your world exist is because of your family. You are royalty, Kikyo."_

Kikyo shook her head in disbelief , "no my mother and father were regular people. My mother was the village's med-wife and my father, a fisher man. My little sister was normal as well she had the same power as I had."

"_They were not your family your adoptive parents_ _knew that too, except little Kaede she was too young to be told that you weren't really her blood sister."_

Kikyo now had tears gathering in her eyes, "And my grandmother use to tell story's to the little children so they didn't get in the way of the adults."

"_I'm sorry, but that is not your true family, the family that had to send you away so you can be saved, the light of their world and your home's world." _

Kikyo slid to the floor, hugging her knees to her bare chest , her long raven- colored hanging gracefully around her like a black sheet.

" Why should it matter?" I'm already dead…"

" _Kikyo you must understand you are needed right now, they can't do it all alone."_

" I'm not needed are you sure you have the right person, because I can't do this, I am tired, go look for the one with the name of Kagome she is the one with the great destiny."

"_She does not possess the power to defeat this new threat, no, this is the path you must take in order to save all man kind, but everyone who helped to defeat Naraku still have a role to play in this, until you are ready to face him." Until then, I will be helping you hone your powers with unlocking them within your sprit ." _

Kikyo sighed, "Do I have a choice ?, I'm dead , can't I go on my way."

"I'm afraid to say that right now your are very much alive and not dead or in hell," the voice said with amusement.

Kikyo looked up in alarm to hear that she was alive, "Just who are you?!!"

"_If you wish to find me, focus on your spirit and let go of the darkness you let engulf you . _

Kikyo thought about what the voice said and began weighing her pro's and con's. She knew that if she focused her sprit she would end up being alive again as the voice said but then she couldn't rest in peace like she wanted for possibly a very long time but she could see who she really was and if she had any living relatives.

"I'm am a priestess my job is to help people and I will do just that."

Kikyo closed her brown eyes and focused her sprit, she lightly bit her lip as she concentrated.

'_That's it!' _Kikyo thought as she reached her core and saw a glowing gold orb. When kikyo came in contact with the orb she felt warmth spreading from her chest thru out her body feeling the power at her finger tips kikyo touched the floor.

As if kikyo had ink in her finger tip, color rushed from her filling the world brightly with it.

Kikyo opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a meadow with flowers. A small lake sparkling from the sun, the smell of water and grass wafted into her small nose as she looked up at the sky it was the deepest blue she had if seen . The feeling of the sun on her skin felt good to her bare back.

"Very good, kikyo you did good for your first time centering yourself."

Kikyo looked up and saw a beautiful woman with long dark curly locks, when the sun hit it looked red. Her eyes were a lovely twinkling blue eyes, full, small, cute, had a pink tint to it, mouth. Her strong jaw giving her a strange intimidating look, she was tall and slender. She looked familiar to kikyo strangely.

The woman smiled widely showing straight gleaming white teeth. Tears in her blue eyes as she pulled kikyo to her feet.

" Look at you ! Your all grown up! Becoming a woman without me." she had a strange accent to kikyo as well something she had heard before, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Kikyo was confused as the woman proceeded to touch her face with her long fingers searching her eyes happily.

Kikyo steped back a bit from the woman, who's eyes were sadden by kikyo's action.

"I'm sorry but, who are you ?"

The woman tried to take kikyo into her arms but kikyo steped back again waiting for her answer.

The woman sighed, " I guess you wouldn't remember me, but I am Midoriko, the person which thus jewel burst from as I tried to purify the demon that had me in it's jaws. Kikyo eyes widened, "You are the great Midoriko ?" "Yes and… your mother…"

* * *

Inuyasha felt the barrier dissolve as Kikyo and Naraku disappeared with his minions. Inuyasha ran to the spot Kikyo was last and proceeded to dig at it. 

"_No Kikyo, I will not let you die this way.!!" _

"Inuyasha, leave it alone, kikyo is dead and she's not coming back !!," Kagome said coldly still peeved that inuyasha couldn't be sat .

"Inuyasha !!", Kagome yelled but he wouldn't listen and kept digging at the soft ground.

"Inuyasha listen to Kagome and stop already," Sango said angry that inuyasha could do this in front off kagome who was alive and ready to start a real relationship now that kikyo was dead and not hiding things from them.

"Inuyasha, for once listen to the wench and stop this nonsense, it's your fault you couldn't protect the dead priestess yourself," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded her head at inuyasha but then realized what Sesshomaru called her, "Hey- who are you calling a wench ?"

"Hm"

"Inuyasha are you just gonna let him talk me that way ?!!"

Inuyasha didn't respond as he kept at his work desperately.

Kagome huffed , "Fine then I'm going home until you can realize that I'm not dead!!" she stomped off from the group ignoring their yells for her to come back.

Kagome turned back to look at them tears in her eyes , " No because inuyasha won't forget kikyo and--

"Aaaahhhh!!" was all they heard as Kagome fell into a black hole that appeared behind her.

"Kagome !!!" everyone yelled

The black hole moved towards them sucking in air along the way. The others tried to run but were drawn in as well. "inuyasha help us !!"

Inuyasha turned and watched helplessly as they were taken in by the void and it began moving his way. Inuyasha transformed the Tetsaiga and stabbed the ground with it attempting to not get sucked in, but it was to no avail as the tetsaiga was dragged into the blackness of the void inuyasha along with it….

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes as he heard voices and looked around. He was in some room in a bed, he looked over as he heard a whimper and saw his comrades lying in a bed as well a bit banged up but alright. He pushed back the covers and tried to get out of bed despite his body aching all over. 

"Oh , no you don't young man get back in bed now", a woman about fourty-six came busling over to his bed .

Inuyasha looked at her as she pushed him back down firmly, "who are you"? he asked in a hoarse voice.

The woman looked at him agitated that he had tried to get out of bed but chose to answer his question.

"Madame Pomfrey."

Inuyasha looked around as she checked him over and looked at the structure in the room which is something he had never seen. The others began waking up as well.

"Where are we,?" asked Miroku

Madame Pomfrey looked at him skeptically as if not sure she should tell him.

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry", a wise old voice said from the door said they turned and looked. They were mesmerized by the older figure as he walked forward his long gray beard and long hair swinging jolly fully. His twinkling blue eyes piercing their very soul and his smile simply put a smile on their face as well (except for Sesshomaru, though he has the urge).

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, but you can call me Professor Dumbledore", the group just nodded.

"And you all are-?"

Kagome piped up, " Kagome Higarashi"

"Sango and this is Kirara"

"Miroku"

"Shippo"

"Sesshomaru"

"Kouga"

"Ayame"

"I'm Rin ," the little girl said happily, her brown eyes sparkling

Dumbledore chuckled and patted her head as she giggled.

Jaken began mumbling about lowly-humans as he said his name.

"I-Inuyasha," he felt quite intimidated as Dumbledore's blue eyes fell on him, but looked at him in admiration.

"I found you all in the hall and I brought you here, care to elaborate how you ended up in such a shape?"

"I'll be honored to tell you my good sir," Miroku said and began to tell about their adventure meeting up to the battle with Naraku and the black hole leaving Kikyo out of it entirely.

"I see," Dumbledore said softly pondering their situation for a moment.

"well I guess I have to let you become stay until we can get you back home but you will have to be a student, I sense magic within you all and it's best it doesn't go to waste I need to go and arrange some things, meanwhile you all should rest, you would want to be in tiptop shape for classes tomorrow."

And with that Dumbledore turned with a nod and gracefully walked out of the room, closing the large doors behind him.

The others watched the door one thought running through their head, _" We're witches and wizards ?!!"_

* * *

**Hey guys hope you liked it please review!**

**The Wicked Mistress**


End file.
